


Gabrysiowy angst

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Nights [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł mówi sam za siebie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabrysiowy angst

Białe światło, wydobywające się z wymyślnego żyrandola, oświetlało turkusowe płytki wyściełające obszerną łazienkę, odbijało się w stłuczonym lustrze i załamywało w spływających po bladej, smukłej, twarzy, łzach.  Krew spływająca z dłoni i nadgarstków brudziła, nieskazitelną jak dotąd, biel umywalki. Ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu przerywał jedynie rozedrgany oddech, przebywającego w nim czarnowłosego anioła.

  _-Ale z ciebie idiota!-_ Skarcił się w myślach

Spojrzał w potrzaskaną taflę, patrzył z niej obraz nędzy i rozpaczy- on sam. Szukał w znajomych, zielonych oczach jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, ale znajdował tam tylko więcej cierpienia.

Nagle rozległo się delikatne pukanie.

-Panie- cichy głos służącej rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie drzwi- przyszli goście priorytetowi, czekają w gabinecie.

 -Dobrze Nae, każ podać wina, i przekaż im, że za chwilę do nich dołączę- rozkazał anioł, usiłując brzmieć w miarę[1] normalnie

-O-oczywiście- odparła Nae- Czy coś się stało?- Spytała po chwili

-Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, jak najlepszym porządku- zapewnił ją.

Odeszła. Czarnowłosy przemył twarz i ręce, po czym opuścił łazienkę, przeszedł przez własną sypialnię, i wszedł do obszernej garderoby.  Zdjął koszulę, która miała zakrwawione rękawy, i założył obszerny, czarny golf. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w wiszące obok lustro, przeczesał włosy palcami i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyglądał jak wrak samego siebie.

- _No! Już widzę jak wszystko masz pod kontrolą!-_ Sarknął- _Nie dość, że będą mieć ci za złe to, że tyle pracujesz, to Rafał się jeszcze przyczepi do pokrwawionych knykci, tych przepięknych worów pod twoimi oczętami i niewątpliwie rozciętej wargi też. A! No i oczywiście, że słoneczka pewno nie widujesz, taki blady jesteś. O biedactwo ty jego maleńkie!_

Archanioł dotknął czołem chłodnej tafli. Był cholernie niewyspany, powieki ciążyły mu, jakby ktoś uwiesił na każdej kamień. Nawet jego własne myśli były już mu wrogie[2].

- _Co za życie **[3]**\- _ pomyślał i wzdychając udał się do salonu.

***

 

Kolejne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, kolejna kłótnia, mieszające się ze sobą krzyki i obwiniające spojrzenia.

- _To twoja wina_ \- myśli patrząc w wiszące obok lustro- **_twoja_** _i oni to wiedzą, ale tylko Michał odważył się to powiedzieć. Żaden z nich nie zaprzeczył. Ty też nie… Tylko zmieniłeś temat… Zauważyli? Pewnie tak. Jesteś idiotom oczywiście, że zauważyli, za kogo ty ich masz? I co ty właściwie robisz? Mażesz się przed lustrem!-_ toczył swój wewnętrzny dialog

Zegar wybił piątą, pałac za chwilę zacznie się budzić do życia.

- _Pieprzyć sen, kto go potrzebuje? Na pewno nie ty! Nie, wysypianie się jest dla słabych!-_ bok pięści uderza w srebrną taflę, szkło rozpryskuje się na setki kawałków, które ranią jego ręce, ramiona i twarz.

Anioł jeszcze długo siedzi wśród szklanych odłamków, obwiniając się za wszystkie najmniejsze błędy w działaniu Królestwa i wypominając sobie każdy nieistotny błąd. Nie zwraca uwagi na wbijające się w jego ciało szkiełka. Wśród kawałków rozbitego lustra i własnej krwi, zasypia…

***

Rafał patrzy na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, ale Gabriel odwraca twarz, żeby przyjaciel nie musiał oglądać rany, ciągnącej się w poprzek przez jego policzek.

-Gabrysiu- zaczyna doktor po raz kolejny, by zostać uciszonym przez cierpiętniczą minę Regenta

-Powinieneś zajmować się poważnymi sprawami, takimi jak pokiereszowani żołnierze Michała, czy ten biedak, który wpadł Daimonowi pod kopyta[4], nie moimi zadrapaniami- mówi mu z wyrzutem czarnowłosy i chowa owiniętą bandażem dłoń, za plecy.

Drugi z nich oczywiście nie jest ślepy i wychwytuje ruch ręki przyjaciela, jednak postanawia go nie komentować, wzdycha tylko i kręci głową, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze wrócą do tego tematu.

Kiedy Rafał wychodzi, Gabriel opada na stojące przy biurku krzesło i z rozmysłem uderza się w udo

- _Brawo Regencie, właśnie okłamałeś Rafałka! Czy potrafisz sobie wybaczyć także i to?_ \- Prawda jest taka, że jego „zadrapania” nie chcą się goić i uparcie krwawią, a Gabriel ma wrażenie, że w kilku z nich wciąż tkwią odłamki szkła- _Oczywiście, musiałeś się uprzeć, **jak ten osioł**! Przecież wspaniale sobie radzisz, prawda? _

_***_

W jednej ze swoich posiadłości na księżycu, czarnowłosy anioł miał pokój pełen szkieł. Za każdą wizytą drewniane skrzynki wypełniały się potrzaskanymi lustrami, pękniętymi szybami i rozbitymi szklankami, z których większość skończyła swój żywot na ścianie, ciśnięta bladą dłonią z furii, lub bezsilności. Archanioł patrzył na swoją, długo zbieraną kolekcję i krzywiąc się postawił na podłodze skrzynkę z zakrwawionymi odłamkami.

Z kąta malowany uśmiech posyłała mu zepsuta porcelanowa laleczka, także ofiara jego chwili słabości. Hija oczywiście dostała potem chyba trzy podobne, ale fakt jej potrzaskania każdego dnia ciążył mu na sumieniu.

Z lewej leżała szkatułka pełna połamanych figurek, którym los napisał zakończenie pod butem, lub pięścią wściekłego Archanioła. Każda najmniejsza z ich części była potem zebrana i własnoręcznie przez niego zapakowana w kawałek przejrzystego materiału, żeby na zawsze już leżeć na zakurzonej półce.

Po prawej w równym rządku stał komplet szesnastu wyszczerbionych, oraz bardziej zniszczonych, filiżanek, przy czym każda z innego zestawu. Gabriel mógłby przysięgnąć, że przynajmniej połowa z nich nigdy nie należała do niego, a trzecia ich część została bezlitośnie zmasakrowana przez Michała.

Anioł nigdy nie chwalił się szczególnie zawartością, tego pilnie strzeżonego pokoju, do którego klucz posiadał jedynie on sam, ale nie robił z niego też żadnej strasznej tajemnicy. Jednak to właśnie zawartość niewielkich skrzynek i skrzyneczek, szafek i półek budziła go w najcichsze noce, nie pozwalając z powrotem zasnąć. Zawartość pokoju wydawała się śmiać, prosto w oczy Gabriela.

-Popatrz- szeptały szkiełka- tyle po sobie zostawisz. Szukaj- wołały swoim nieistniejącym głosem- może znajdziesz tutaj swoje serce. Swoją duszę. Swój umysł…

 

[1] Słowem kluczowym jest tu właśnie **usiłował**

[2] Zwykle nie działo się to przed 2 rano (a może w nocy? Nie znam się)

[3] „Takie życie mumia, to nie życie” ~ Faraon Ahkmenrah

[4] Kopyta Piołuna oczywiście


End file.
